On a Valkyries Tears we cry
by hotkillerz
Summary: This is the aftermath of the clubhouse scene in 5x7 between Bo and tamsin. In this story a sobbing Tamsin calls Kenzi to tell her what happened and if she can stay with her... soon kenzi finds out and confronts bo over the phone and makes the succubus see some plain harsh facts about everyone's fave Valkyrie. But is it too late will tamsin stay away from bo for long find out her
1. Chapter 1

summery: this is the aftermath of the clubhouse scene between Bo and tamsin. In this story a sobbing Tamsin calls Kenzi to tell her what happened and if she can stay with her... soon kenzi finds out and confronts bo over the phone and makes the succubus see some plain harsh facts about everyone's fave Valkyrie. But is it too late will tamsin stay away from bo for long find out here.

So im writing this after that Horrible episode that all us Valkubus fans saw and now are forced to have a bottle of some very strong stuff in front of us. This Takes place right after Tamsin storms out of the Clubhouse in Tears.  
>Disclaimer I don't own lost girl if I did well that ending for today's episode would had never happened.<p>

"Pick up please pick up "sobbed Tamsin as the phone rang in her ear as she paced outside the clubhouse.  
>"Hello?" said a sleepy voice on the other line.<br>"Momz Sobbed Tamsin into the phone as fresh tears came down her face.  
>"Tamsin, little T what's wrong?" asked a Concerned Kenzi fully waking up from her sleep.<br>"It's Bo" she sobbed into the phone  
>"What happened to Bo Tamsin said a worried Kenzi<br>"I told her that I loved her Momz and she told me that my love was misplaced." Sobbed Tamsin  
>"She did what?" yelled Kenzi "Oh bo bo what have you done." muttered Kenzi<br>"She said because we were living together, doing cases and roommates that I couldn't love her Sobbed Tamsin  
>"Tamsin did you ever think bo may have been right? Asked Kenzi<br>" Momz I've been in love with her since I've been Reborn" Sobbed Tamsin.  
>"Oh Tamsin I didn't know I mean I saw the signs but wow." said Kenzi<br>"Momz is that invitation to come stay with you still up for grabs? Asked Tamsin her sobbing stopped her eyes all red and puffy.  
>"Yeah it is Tamsin but are you sure about this, I mean Bo is going to miss you like crazy if you come here." said Kenzi.<br>"yeah Momz I think a change of scenario is what I need, Plus She won't miss me she's got Dyson and Lauren to do what ever the fuck she wants, plus she broke my heart Momz. I need to get away from here probably for good". Said Tamsin into the phone. As her Valkyrie wings popped out and she took to the sky.  
>"If your sure, When will you be here? Ask Kenzi<br>"One- 2 hours tops im in the air right now" said Tamsin as she flew to Spain to were Her Momz was at.  
>"Good that will give me time to Kill Bo over the phone." said Kenzi<br>"Moms when you talk to her don't tell her were I'm going only that she broke my heart and that I'm never coming back." said a angry Tamsin.  
>"Very well Tamsin I'll let you go so I can kill a succubus I mean Bo" said Kenzi hanging up the phone.<br>"Oh Bo what have you done to Little t" muttered Kenzi as She scrolled through her contacts and hit dial on Bo's face.  
>Herring the phone ring a couple times before it was picked up she hears<br>"Kenzi!"  
>To be contained<br>Sorry I wanted to go on and on but I wanted to get this out while my feels are still fresh. I know most of you are there crying cussing Bo out right now but lets take a trip down fan fiction lane and see were this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ack I Should be asleep but, I can't sleep the creativity keeps following for this story, so if I ignore it I give it some more love, instead . Also I'm in need a of a beta, just to double check my spelling and grammar mistakes that I may miss , as spell checker can't Do all the work, so pm me if you would like to be it.**

**An2: So I spent most of the night and the day working out were I want this chapter and story to go I really don't know how many chapters it will be so I'm just going to go by chapter by chapter. Updates might come every day depending on what I can put together for this story. Also thank you for all the review so far.**

**To one of the guest who decided to Trash my story, if you think its so bad, I applauded you to write better. I don't see you writing a fanfic anywhere otherwise you wouldn't had signed as a guest, but nice try trying to tear me down.**

**Chapter 2: The phone call and more**

Speak _Thoughts_

"Moms when you talk to her don't tell her were I'm going only that she broke my heart and that I'm never coming back." said a angry Tamsin.

"Very well Tamsin I'll let you go so I can kill a succubus I mean Bo" said Kenzi hanging up the phone.

"Oh Bo what have you done to Little t" muttered Kenzi as She scrolled through her contacts and hit dial on Bo's face.

Herring the phone ring a couple times before it was picked up she hears

"Kenzi!"

"BO DENNIS yelled Kenzi into the phone as Bo held the receiver away from her ear for a few seconds.

"Ow Kenzi that was my ear what was that for? Asked Bo

"That was for hurting Little T heart what the fuck were you thinking Bo?"

"Kenzi look I"

"No, I fucking told you if you hurt her that I was going to hurt you, well guess what since I'm not there physically you got to listen to me verbally." said a pissed off Kenzi

"Kenzi let me explain" said Bo

"No Tamsin already told me a play by play of what happened Bo. And frankly I'm disappointed in you. Tamsin Tell you she's loves you and you flat out deny her of being in love." said an angry Kenzi

"Kenzi living with someone doesn't mean that there in love with them" said Bo

"All you would know all about love wouldn't you Bo? Tell me have you decided on who's heart your going to break next? Dyson, or maybe Lauren? Admit you may be a succubus but you hell as don't know what love is." snarled Kenzi in to the receiver.

"Now you wait there Kenzi I for sure as hell do know what love is as I've been in love countless times!" Bo said putting the phone on speaker and sitting it down on the coffee table and sitting on the couch.

"Oh and Tamsin wouldn't know what love is Bo? So you're saying a person whose been living for centuries doesn't know what love is about? Said Kenzi sarcastically

"No, just that's she's been reborn and wouldn't know this time." said Bo

"News flash BO she retained all her memories when she saved your ass from Massimo and helped in that final battle with Reiner and shit!" Screamed an angry Kenzi

Frowning at that news Bo sighed and said to Kenzi "But Lauren told me they only recover the memories if they wanted to and Trick vouched for it by saying that they have a ton of memories makes you think they want all there past sins in this new life"

"News flash Bo Tamsin brought back all her memories of her past life and do you want to know why? Said Kenzi

"Why Kenzi?" asked Bo fearing the answer that she would get may have cost her..

"Because even though there were some bad things Tamsin did. Ok a lot of bad things, but there was one good thing out of all these bad things that was good to her and you know what that was?" asked Kenzi

"You" she said

"Me?" asked bo

"Yes you. You were the one thing she was supposed to not fall for but she did in her past life why do you think it took so long for her to send you to the wander? Or why it cost Arcadia her hand because she was in love with you back then as well?" Said Kenzi as she made sure the guest room was ready for Tamsin for when she got here.

Bo becoming all wide eyed as she hears that information started swearing like a sailor.

"Nice cuss words Bo" muttered Kenzi

"Oh Kenzi I fucked up didn't I? asked Bo

"Yea you did Bo you fucked up bad. Tamsin loved you for who you were not like Dyson or Lauren who just want you to be a fae or trying to make you human, she loved you for being you, the hot succubus that everyone loves." said Kenzi as she makes her way into the kitchen and towards the freezer. She also Grabbed a couple bottles of Vodka as she knew Tamsin would probably drink her sorrows away.

"What do I do Kenzi?" asked Bo

"Honestly I don't know what you can do Bo. Tamsin didn't tell me were she was going at all other wise I would have told you" Kenzi lied

"I do know that you Broke her heart and that she said she wasn't coming back, so all I can say is text or call her." said Kenzi

"Kenzi what do you mean she's not coming back?" asked a scared Bo as she looked over at a photo of her and Tamsin together goofing off.

"just like I said Bo Tamsin told me you broke her heart so she was never coming back, knowing her she probably half away around the world getting drunk at a bar with her sorrows because of you." said Kenzi as she took a tub of ice cream out and two spoons for Tamsin and her.

"No she's got to come back Kenzi were facing theses ancient gods and we need her help! Pleaded Bo

"Hold up gods? And are you sure its them and not you that need Tamsin back? Asked Kenzi

"Yes were facing these 3 gods, Zeus Hera, and Isis and I'm sure it's the team that needs her back not me" said Bo unsure of what she was saying as she told Kenzi

_How am I unsure of my self of course we all need Tamsin back, but what if Kenzi is right and I do have feelings for Tamsin some what? No I don't have feelings for her, I even told her that I don't, but if so why does my heart ace knowing that Tamsin will never come back? Thought Bo_

"I'll try and talk to her bo but I doubt she will come back, but listen I got to go I have things I need to get done." Said Kenzi to bo as she sees Tamsin at the back door

"Sure I'll talk to you latter I'm going to try and convince Tamsin to come back." said Bo already missing the blonde Valkyrie.

"Good luck with that Bo your going to need it." said Kenzi ending the call.

"Hey Momz how was she?" Asked Tamsin walking into the room

"Hurt and confused I think I hit her with some cold hard facts and it may have opened her eyes up." said Kenzi hugging her little T.

Hugging her Momz back she spies the ice cream on the counter and smiled.

"Soo Ice cream for breakfast Momz? Asked a smiling Tamsin

"Yep and of course plenty of vodka to get over the heart break that bo put on you." said a hyper Kenzi

"Thanks Kenzi I'm probably going to need this but I doubt I'll ever fall out of love with Bo." she said Sadly and walking towards the ice cream and vodka.

"Oh Tam-Tam what has she done to you?" asked a worried Kenzi

To be contained

Soo wow 11+ story follows on chapter 1 alone wow thanks a lot. Hares chapter 2 of this story as you can see Kenzi chewed the Succubus out big time and made her face some hard facts. Leave a review as it helps fuel my muse and tells me what you think of the story, love it, hate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok for the guest reviews that are saying that fucking hate the story that I need to change my Story format to something different. Well guess what tuff shit I'm not changing and if you hate the story so fucking much there's the door stop reading go write your own fucking damn fan fiction.

Disclaimer I do not own lost girl if not well see chapter 1

Warning there are Mentions of attempted Suicide in this so if you don't like it doesn't read a head.

Previously on lost girl

"Just like I said Bo Tamsin told me you broke her heart so she was never coming back, Knowing her she probably half away around the world getting drunk at a bar with her sorrows because of you."

_How am I unsure of my self of course we all need Tamsin back, but what if Kenzi is right and I do have feelings for Tamsin some what? No I don't have feelings for her, I even told her that I don't, but if so why does my heart ace knowing that Tamsin will never come back? Thought Bo_

"I'll try and talk to her Bo but I doubt she will come back, but listen I got to go I have things I need to get done."

"Yep and of course plenty of vodka to get over the heart break that Bo put on you." said a hyper Kenzi

"Thanks Kenzi I'm probably going to need this but I doubt I'll ever fall out of love with Bo." she said sadly and walking towards the ice cream and vodka.

"Oh Tam-Tam what has she done to you?" asked a worried Kenzi

Speaking _Thoughts __**text message**_

**Kenzi's retreat house**

5 hours latter with Kenzi and Tamsin

"I'm telling you Momz She doesn't deserve them, Lauren she wants to fucking change her while Dyson doesn't want her to be fucking human just fae. God she's fucking perfect just the way she is!" said a sobbing but drunken Tamsin.

"Oh Tamsin I know sweetie but she's Bo you know how stupid she can be when it comes to love." said Kenzi looking at all the bottles that her and Tamsin had consumed in the last 5 hours _Geeze and hear I thought I was bad when I had a break up. I should probably dyson and tell him to watch out for Bo she thought _as she grabbed her phone and called Dyson.

"Hey Kenzi what's up?" asked dyson as he sat down at the bar of the Dal.

"Hey d-man is Bo near by?" asked Kenzi

"No last I know she was going to the clubhouse to Talk to Tamsin "said Dyson grabbing as beer from the bar and taking a ship of it.

"Well Tamsin is currently here drunk off of 12 bottles of Vodka because of Bo." said Kenzi getting up and walking towards the kitchen to get her self a glass of water.

"What did Bo do? Last I saw there were all happy go cherry around each other" said Dyson drinking another sip of his beer and shoving an annoying Mark away. Seeing Vex grabbed mark by the arm and dragged him to gods no was he smirked at Vexes behavior of lately?

"Bo broke Tamsin hearts by saying she didn't love her and told her she couldn't feel love for her as they were roommates and stuff while Tamsin has been in love with her ever since she's been reborn." said an angry Kenzi as she got a glass and filled it with water and took a ship.

"God damn it Bo, out of the times you decided to grow a consciences and feelings for others. You give up on Tamsin. No wonder she drunk her self so bad." said Dyson killing half his beer.

Finishing off her glass off water Kenzi said to Dyson "Yea but the worst part is when I chewed her out for it I think she may have been suppressing her feelings for Tamsin. Also Bo might be texting and calling Tamsin non stop and it's starting to piss her off." She then puts her now empty water glass in the sink.

"Fuck how stupid can Bo be first she breaks Tamsin heart by possibly lying to her and now she might be surpassing her feelings? How stupid can you get?" ask Dyson? He signaled for a refill of beer, from Trick.

"I don't know Dyson this is Bo were talking about she's done some pretty stupid shit before." said Kenzi sitting down at the kitchen table.

**Meanwhile At the Dal **

Hearing a commotion near the back hall areas Dyson see mark and Vex in a heated argument about something that was causing quite the scene. "Hold on a min Kenzi Vex is starting trouble and Trick wants me to settle it down" Said Dyson walking over to Vex and Mark arguing from what he can tell Vex putting the moves on mark. Walking over to the two of them he step in front of them and said,

"Ok I'm not going to ask what happened here between you two but you need to-" "DYSOOONNNNN! " Screamed Kenzi. Startled by Kenzi voice he put the phone up to his ear and said,

"What Kenzi?"

"Its Bo Tamsin said she's about to Kill her self go stop her I don't know if we will be able to-wahhhhh" "KENZI!" yelled dyson as the line went dead on her end. "Fuck you two settle what ever it is your doing and don't disturb the costumers." said dyson as he took off out of the bar and got in his car and head to the clubhouse.

**Meanwhile while Kenzi calls Dyson**

Hearing a phone vibrate Tamsin Growled out "Damn it Bo Why Can't you let me drink my Sorrows in piece! What do you want now? She said grabbing her phone and opening the 20th text message she got wide eyes as she read it

_**Dear Tamsin I know your probably going to ignore this text like the other 19 text and phone calls I've left you so I've decided to say good bye. You're probably wondering why I'm saying goodbye for when you already left. It's because I'm leaving. Yes I'm leaving for good. Your probably wondering why Dyson or Lauren aren't getting this, it's because Tamsin you have my heart. Yes my heart, I know I told you that I couldn't love you but I was wrong and now I see that that's why I'm leaving this world for good. **_"Shit Bo! No you stupid Succubus!" muttered Tamsin sobering up real quick as she contained to read the text message. I_** could stand losing Kenzi, but only because you were there still to have my back, at first I thought it was just because we were roommates and working on cases but then when you left and Kenzi called and made see some cold hard facts. So for the past 3 hours besides texting and calling you leaving voicemails, begging you to come back I've been doing some soul searching of my own. What I found shocked and scared me at first, but the more I think of it the more I realize how blind I was this whole time. I'm in love with you Tamsin not Lauren, Not Dyson you, and I know now that its too late because you probably gone off and drunk your valkyrie ass to sleep, so by the time you get this I'll be getting ready to kill my self, because living a life with out you Valkyrie is a life I found out I can't bear with out so good be my love. Love Bo**_

Tamsin letting out an agonizing sob screamed out "KENZZZZI!" hearing Tamsin scream her name Kenzi ran in and saw Tamsin sobbing while hold her phone before Tamsin trust her phone with the text message still open

"I'm going back I got to save her Kenzi." Said a somewhat sobbing but stern Tamsin.

"I'm coming with you, but first DYYSSOONN! Screamed Kenzi into the phone, hoping he would hear it and that they would get to Bo in time.

"What Kenzi?" Said a startled Dyson

"Its Bo Tamsin said she's about to Kill her self go stop her I don't know if we will be able to-wahhhhh" Before she could even finish her sentence Tamsin had grabbed Kenzi and teleported them out of there and to were Bo was at.

**AT THE CLUBHOUSE**

Bo Closing her phone and looking around the room sobbed with fresh tears running down her cheeks as memories of Tamsin and her flashed by her eyes. As Bo walked over to the sword rack and pick up Kenzi's sword that she had left here in the clubhouse. Holding the sword up to her chest about to plunge it and with a sob and more fresh tears flowing down her face she said "Goodbye Tamsin my love" and moved to plunge the sword into her chest when there was a bright flash in the room as Tamsin and Kenzi landed in the room.

"BOOOOO NOOOOO!" screamed Tamsin.

To be continued

Mahhhh I'm an evil son of a bitch yes I'm am I left you guys with an evil cliffy. Leave a review tell me how much you hate me and love the story and ill hopefully post the next chapter latter on today.


	4. Chapter 4

An: so here's the next part in my wonderful story hope you all enjoy it. also if someone of you haven't figure out this is AU after last weeks episode

Dis calmer: i do not own lost girls if did well see chapter 1

Previously on lost girl

"Its Bo Tamsin said she's about to Kill her self go stop her I don't know if we will be able to-wahhhhh" Before she could even finish her sentence Tamsin had grabbed Kenzi and teleported them out of there and to were Bo was at.

**AT THE CLUBHOUSE**

Bo Closing her phone and looking around the room sobbed with fresh tears running down her cheeks as memories of Tamsin and her flashed by her eyes. As Bo walked over to the sword rack and pick up Kenzi's sword that she had left here in the clubhouse. Holding the sword up to her chest about to plunge it and with a sob and more fresh tears flowing down her face she said "Goodbye Tamsin my love" and moved to plunge the sword into her chest when there was a bright flash in the room as Tamsin and Kenzi landed in the room.

"BOOOOO NOOOOO!" screamed Tamsin.

Speaking _Thoughts __**text message**_

**3 Hours earlier at the clubhouse**

Closing her phone and sending her 18th text message to Tamsin Bo walked up the stairs to the room her and Tamsin were sharing till she left a couple hours ago. Passing by pictures of her, Kenzi, and Tamsin doing random shit or her and Tamsin, Bo pondered what Kenzi had told her earlier while looking at the photos,

_God could Tamsin had really been in love back then with me and I was blind to see it? Now that I know this I can see it in her face when she's looking at me in these photo's. How was it that I was the only one not able to see it? And I told her that she wasn't in love with me when in fact I can see it from these photo's that she is._

Walking into there room Bo heads over to the bed passing by various clothes scattered around the room either belonging to her or Tamsin. Frowning, She pulled out her cell to see if there was any reply from Tamsin to her calls or text. Frowning some more when seeing that there was none she called her hoping that Tamsin would pick up.

"Come on Tamsin pick up I need to know that your ok" whined Bo as she got Tamsin voicemail after 6 rings.

"Hey Tamsin look I'm sorry for what I say just please call me back." said a sorrowful Bo as she ended the call.

Sitting down on her bed she laid down, and sighed as the pillow still smell of Tamsin's scent, which to bo was actually calming her down from her sorrowful mood. Grabbing The other pillow and hugging it close while inhaling bo sighed worriedly out loud.

"Oh Tamsin why you have to confuse my Feelings for you so much after I told you that I don't have feelings for you?" asked Bo.

"If I wasn't so damn confused at the moment I could be at the Dal getting drunk with Dyson and Lauren."

She said bringing the pillow closer to her and hugging it and sighing in contempt._ fuck why is her scent calming me down for? It should be Laurens or Dyson that should be dong this._ Putting the pillow down, and getting up from the bed Bo walks over to her closet and grabs too items out of it after digging through there for a good 45 mins. Brining the first item up to her nose which was one of Laurens Bras from the earlier activity they had done in the labs. As she brought the bra up to her noise she sniffed it and shook her in disable if as it didn't bring the calmness and happiness that Tamsin's scent had brought her. Dropping the bra on the ground she Grabbed the 2nd object which was one of Dyson's shirts from a couple days ago, from when she needed healing and wouldn't feed. Brining the object up to her noise and sniffing it she let out a sigh of frustrations as she dropped the shirt and made her way over to the bed. "God why don't dyson and Laurens scents calm me! Fuck Laurens should as I just fucking had sex with her not even a couple hours ago." she said angrily sitting down on the bed and grabbing the pillow and bringing it up to her noise she inhales Tamsin's scent as she does the scent washes over calming her anger down till its nothing but a small ripple in her mind.

Lying down on the bed with the pillow close to her chest she sighs as her eyes start to moisten, and tears start to spill down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" Bo sobbed as she pulls the pillow closer to her chest and burry's her head in it and crying herself to sleep

**1 hour latter.**

Bo woke up from a start and looked around For Tamsin before remembering what happened she cried out in anguish as she threw the pillow across the bed. Picking up her Cell phone she looks to see if Tamsin or anyone else called her cell, and sees that she had one missed Text. Smiling to her self thinking Tamsin finally returned her text she Frowns as she sees that's its lauren asking to meet up latter on. Typing a reply of can't make it something came up she sent the replay while opening a new text message and sending on to Tamsin saying _**Tamsin I know your mad at me but please call or write back I 'm sorry truly I was wrong about not loving you. Bo**_ hitting send she hoped the Valkyrie got it and wouldn't ignore her anymore.

"God why did I have to be in love with a stubborn Valkyrie? Ami really even in love or am I just upset about her leaving and hating me?" pondered Bo out loud "Well lets look at the facts: Her sent calms me down something lauren and Dyson's can't even do, 2 I just blew off Lauren who I just had sex with a couple hours ago. Which now im kind of regretting doing, because it put me were I am now and that's figuring out my feelings for Tamsin."

"Three her chi, is delicious as fuck. That chi is like something I never tasted before and I love it. Four her aura she's the only one whose aura I can't read. And that's what worries me because I would love to see it. And Five I'm in love with Tamsin and it hurts so badly not being able to tell her this because I told her that I didn't love her."

"fucking hell I'm in love with Tamsin and I can't stand to live with out her." said Bo out loud sitting up wide eyed.

"What have I' done? I told her I don't love her in the process I can't stand to live without her" sobbed Bo as tears fell freely from her face. Taking out her phone she opened a new message to Tamsin and wrote _**Dear Tamsin I know your probably going to ignore this text like the other 19 text and phone calls I've left you so I've decided to say good bye. You're probably wondering why I'm saying goodbye for when you already left. It's because I'm leaving. Yes I'm leaving for good. Your probably wondering why Dyson or Lauren aren't getting this, it's because Tamsin you have my heart. Yes my heart, I know I told you that I couldn't love you but I was wrong and now I see that that's why I'm leaving this world for good. . I could stand losing Kenzi, but only because you were there still to have my back, at first I thought it was just because we were roommates and working on cases but then when you left and Kenzi called and made see some cold hard facts. So for the past 3 hours besides texting and calling you leaving voicemails, begging you to come back I've been doing some soul searching of my own. What I found shocked and scared me at first, but the more I think of it the more I realize how blind I was this whole time. I'm in love with you Tamsin not Lauren, Not Dyson you, and I know now that its too late because you probably gone off and drunk your valkyrie ass to sleep, so by the time you get this I'll be getting ready to kill my self, because living a life with out you Valkyrie is a life I found out I can't bear with out so good be my love. Love Bo**_

Closing her phone and looking around the room sobbed with fresh tears running down her cheeks as memories of Tamsin and her flashed by her eyes. As Bo walked over to the sword rack and pick up Kenzi's sword that she had left here in the clubhouse. Holding the sword up to her chest about to plunge it and with a sob and more fresh tears flowing down her face she said "Goodbye Tamsin my love" and moved to plunge the sword into her chest when there was a bright flash in the room as Tamsin and Kenzi landed in the room.

"BOOOOO NOOOOO!" screamed Tamsin.

Plunging the sword into her chest Bo wide eyed mutter "Tamsin?" before collapsing to the ground with the sword in her chest

"BOOOOOO "screamed Kenzi and Tamsin as Tamsin ran over and caught Bo before she hit the ground.

Cradling Bo in her lap Kenzi ran over yelling "Oh My god oh my god oh my god" and pointing to the sword poking out of Bo's chest.

"You got my text message Tamsin, I'm happy" said Bo smiling before grunting in pain as blood started to seep out of the open wound. "Stupid Succubitch of course I did. Kenzi pull that sword out of her on the count of 3, Bo on three I need you to feed can you do that for me?" Ask Tamsin looking at bo with love and care while being pissed off as hell at Bo dumbass move she just did.

"1"said Tamsin

"2" said Tamsin as Kenzis grabs the handle of the sword.

On the count of 3 2 things happened at once Kenzi pulled out the sword from Bo's chest and the 2nd thing being as soon as she said 3 Bo latched her self on to Tamsin mouth kissing her deeply. As Tamsin returned the kiss, Tamsin felt a deep pain in her chest as Bo's succubus nature kicked in and started pulling chi from Tamsins mouth and into her body healing her wound she then deepened the kiss as she felt the wound heal itself and close up. Few mins latter they broke the kiss for air bo went back and kisses her deeply with Tamsin returning the kiss in the same passion.

A few seconds ;latter Tamsin mind remembered what happened before hand she pushed bo away as things started to get hot and heavy.

Separating her self from Bo she backed up and turned away from Bo asked her

"Tamsin why you stop?"

"No Bo you don't get to ask that question to me, not after the heartbreak you put me through/" said Tamsin

"Tamsin I Love you god I'm sorry but I love you can't you see that, or did you not believe my last text message I was going to kill my self because I loved you so much that it hurt? Just Because you wouldn't respond to my text or calls." said a sobbing Bo to Kenzi and a shaking Tamsin.

"I'm sorry Bo but I need time to think", said Tamsin walking towards the exit.

"Tamsin wait what do you mean you need time to think? "asked a sobbing but shocked Bo

"I need time to think on what has happened today and it will give me a chance to see if you actually love me or not. Bo for all I know this could be just a stage of grief that your in. So no I need time to my self, Kenzi do you want a lift back? Asked Tamsin

"No Tamsin I think I'll stay her and make sure bo's ok you can use the villa if you want to figure things out." said Kenzi as bo broke down sobbing .

As Bo broke down sobbing Tamsin turned to leave but not before saying to bo " I will always love you bo but it hurts me to do this as much as it hurting you right now." She said walking out but not before running into Dyson.

"Dyson take care of her while I'm gone, I'll be back soon" she said to him as she took off into the skies.

"Tamsin! Screamed sobbed Bo as Kenzi wrapped bo in a deep hug as she cried into her beasties shoulder. As Dyson watched on from the entrance wondering what Tamsin would be back

Hmmm should I end the chapter here? Naaaaa

3 Weeks latter at the Dal

"I'm telling you ?Tamsin you need to come back it fucking horrible around the clubhouse!" yelled Kenzi into the cell

"It can't be that bad Momz I've only been gone for 3 weeks. Said Tamsin who sounded miserable on the phone to Kenzi.

"Bad? Ha not bad she says Tamsin she fucking been moping around crying her ass off at night for you that its turning into some sappy romantic comedy" said Kenzi as Mark put a bottle of vodka on the counter for her and Kenzi let out a Dreamy sigh as he left.

"Momz who is it?" asked Tamsin smirking at Kenzi tried to cover it up by saying "no one" "Momz I know that sigh it's the same one you give every time you find some hot you want to fuck so who is it?" asked Tamsin

"Dyson's son Mark." Kenzi mumbled out as she poured her a shot of vodka.

"Hahahahahaha your kidding right the little shit? Your falling in love with Dyson's kid wow." said a laughing Tamsin

"Its not funny doesn't help that Vex also has a thing for the cutie." argued Kenzi "But enough changing topic you need to come home Tamsin." said Kenzi

"why Kenzi? Sighed Tamsin]

"Bo's not feeding. She's refusing to feed from anyone Tricks worried that if she doesn't feed soon she's going to die.." said a worried Kenzi

"Fucking Succubus" screamed and angry Tamsin

To be contained

Hahaha there you go folks I am already working on the outline for the next chapter. To the guest reviewer who said the last chapter was confusing because there wasn't enough background I did that for a reason so I could tell bo point of view in this chapter. Lead some review I love how lot of you love this story.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sooo another update wow right but when ideas pop in your head they pop in your head I really don't know what the length of this chapter will be but here we go also after this I'll be taking a break from writing so it may be a couple days to a week as I'm going to try and figure out were the plot will go from here.

Disclaimer: I do not own lost girl if I did well see chapter one.

Speaking _Thoughts_

**Previously on lost girl : 3 Weeks latter at the Dal**

"**I'm telling you ?Tamsin you need to come back it fucking horrible around the clubhouse!" yelled Kenzi into the cell **

"**It can't be that bad Momz I've only been gone for 3 weeks. Said Tamsin who sounded miserable on the phone to Kenzi.**

"**Bad? Ha not bad she says Tamsin she fucking been moping around crying her ass off at night for you that its turning into some sappy romantic comedy" said Kenzi as Mark put a bottle of vodka on the counter for her and Kenzi let out a Dreamy sigh as he left.**

"**Momz who is it?" asked Tamsin smirking at Kenzi tried to cover it up by saying "no one" "Momz I know that sigh it's the same one you give every time you find some hot you want to fuck so who is it?" asked Tamsin**

"**Dyson's son Mark." Kenzi mumbled out as she poured her a shot of vodka.**

"**Hahahahahaha your kidding right the little shit? Your falling in love with Dyson's kid wow." said a laughing Tamsin**

"**Its not funny doesn't help that Vex also has a thing for the cutie." argued Kenzi "But enough changing topic you need to come home Tamsin." said Kenzi**

"**why Kenzi? Sighed Tamsin]**

"**Bo's not feeding. She's refusing to feed from anyone Tricks worried that if she doesn't feed soon she's going to die.." said a worried Kenzi**

"**Fucking Succubus" screamed and angry Tamsin**

**Now on lost girl**

"Kenzi please tell me your kidding right?" asked a shocked but angry Tamsin.

"Sorry Tamsin you know I like a joke every once in a while but not this time how about I tell you what happened last week?" asked Kenzi remembering what happened to Lauren last week.

**Last week the Dal**

Bo and Kenzi walked into the Dal that afternoon as Kenzi went straight towards tr5ick bo who was looking hungry and sad at the same time went to a corner to mop about Tamsin not being here.

"Trick we need to do something Bo's not feeding at all she's saying shell only feed from Tamsin and we all know Tamsin isn't here and needs time to figure out here feelings." said Kenzi who reminded Trick who knew what had happened between his granddaughter and the Valkyrie last week.

"Have you talked to Bo about feeding from Dyson or Lauren? Ask Trick who looked concerned for bo.

"Yes I have and she said no its getting to the point were I'm about to call Lauren and make her force feed Bo to feed from Dyson." said a worried Kenzi who laid her head against the bar. Sighing Trick looked at bo and then back to Kenzi and said.

"If I can't convince her to feed I want to you to call Lauren and Dyson and let them know, I know it breaking Bo's wishes but I would ratter her survive then starve from not feeding."

"Right Mark come over and watch the bar give Kenzi and drink she wants except from the top self." said Trick as he walked over to Bo and tried to convince her to feed.

"So Mark" said Kenzi " Has anyone caught your eye in are nice little town?" asked Kenzi as she pointed to a bottle behind him on the middle self. Grabbing the bottle and pouring her a tumbler of it, he said winking at her "One or two people have caught my eye but nothing has came out of it yet."

Taking a ship of her drinking and coughing at the wink he tossed her she caught her breath and said "So if I was to ask you out say tomorrow night to go dancing you wouldn't be against it?"

"No I wouldn't but I already have plans with Vex, but I'll tell you what how's the night after that sound to you? He asked her. As he was waiting for a reply Vex walked over to the other side of the bar and yelled " OH barkeep another round for myself if you would." seeing Vex getting impatient Kenzi said "Sure better go take care of him and leave the bottle I think I'm going to need it."

**Meanwhile with Bo and Trick**

Trick walking over with a beer for bo sit it down in front of her as Bo looks up she says "Thanks trick I needed this" and kill's half the beer in one swallow. Taking a seat across from Bo trick looks at her as she puts her beer down on the table and says "Bo when was the last time you fed?

"When Tamsin healed me two weeks ago why?

'Bo you need to feed your starving your self why don't I call Lauren or Dyson and have them feed you?" said Trick

"No I won't feed unless it from Tamsin I fucking love her Trick I don't want to feed but from her." said an angry Bo. Standing up she finishes off the beer "Thanks for the beer Trick but I'm heading home maybe Tamsin will be back and shit." she said walking Towards the exit of the Dal

Walking back over to the bar Trick says to Kenzi "Call Dyson and Lauren tell them the plan if all else fails call Tamsin but only as a last resort. As he said this Kenzi called both Dyson and Lauren and told them what was going on and to meet at the clubhouse in 2 hrs. As she said this a loud commotion was heard from the entrance of the bar.

"Well well well if it isn't everyone's favorite Succubitch." Said Acacia

"Evony, Acacia what the hell do you want now?" asked Bo

Looking at the Succubus Evony remarked "Say Bo you don't look to well haven't been feeding lately?

"Were Tamsin?" said Acacia crossing her arms.

'none of your concern Evony and in Spain." said Bo "Now can you please move out of my way I want to go home and I'm tired." said a frustrated Bo

"Spain? What you do succubus break her heart of something? You were all she could talk about last time I was here." said Acacia. Seeing the look of surprise and hurt flash across Bo face. Acacia got a look of pure anger on her face as she said

" You stupid Succubus how could you? Do you not know how fucking scared a Valkyrie's love is? Were fucking warriors were not supposed to Fall in Love, but when we do it means were on are last live, something I hear Tamsin is on." seeing the look of shock on Bo's face Acacia laughed out loud.

"So let me get this straight she never told you that a Valkyrie only gets her wings if she finds the one she loves which in turns is the Valkyrie's last life." she said to Bo.

"No all she told me was that she was on her last life she didn't tell me the rest though" said Bo sadly to her.

"Well this is nice and all but I need Tamsin and she's in Spain so now I'm fucked" said Evony

"Well I don't give a shit" said Bo walking out of the Dal and heading home.

**2 Hours latter**

Bo was laying in her room at the clubhouse when she heard voices outside her room being curious as she was she opened the door and saw Lauren and Dyson arguing over a syringe and how they were going to stick her with it and who would. Seeing the syringe Bo's eyes darken and look of pure hatred appeared on her beautiful face, as she marched over to them and she said.

" If either one you touches me with that needle I'll hurt you both"

Lauren seeing Bo's anger frowned " Bo, sweetie look were just worried for you. You haven't fed in weeks, and were worried it will kill you. Plus I know you were waiting for a human touch to heal your broken heart so why don't you let me. " she said to her running her hand up down Bo's arm.

Grabbing Laurens hand bo snarled at her "Lauren this may come a shock to you but I'm not in love with you."

"Ha Ha very funny Bo" said Lauren taking her hand back from Bo.

"I'm Not joking Lauren I'm in love with Tamsin took me forever to see it, but I'm not in love with your or Dyson, but in love with Tamsin." said Bo smiling at the feeling Tamsin gives her when she think of the love she has for the Blonde Valkyrie.

"You're serious aren't you? Your really in love with Tamsin. You know what fine I give you a weeks tops before your body starts to shut down Bo by then you'll come crawling back to me" said Lauren storming out of the clubhouse.

"Dyson I'm sorry but I'm just not in love with you, anymore." said Bo sadly to Dyson

"I kind of figured that out when your attempted suicide went bad and you screaming for Tamsin when she left. All I want is for you to be happy Bo and if that is with Tamsin then so be it." He said heading the clubhouse exit looks at Kenzi and says.

"Make sure she stays a live for Tamsin Kenzi" and he walks out of the clubhouse.

**Present Day**

"fucking hell I'll be there in a couple hours Kenzi." and she hangs up stretching out her wings Tamsin takes to the sky and heads towards were Bo's at all the while thinking of the succubus and what Kenzi had told her.

_Fuck bo told Lauren to fuck off because she's in love with me so nothing changed while I was gone but it seems Bo's gotten worst without me there I'm wondering what Acacia and Evony wanted with me I better see them after I spend some time with Bo. Damn Acacia telling Bo about my wings true meaning._

So lost in thoughts Tamsin barely moved out of the way of a den of trees._ Hold on Bo my Love I'm coming_

**30 mins latter**

Tamsin appeared in a gust of wings at the clubhouse door way. As her wings retracted back inside of her she walked into the clubhouse and spotted Kenzi on the couch.

"Kenzi where's Bo" said Tamsin asked as she walked over to her Momz and hugged her.

"Upstairs sleeping. She's been sleeping more often lately, me and Trick think its because her body is shutting down from not feeding." said Kenzi

"Shit" muttered Tamsin as she took off for Bo's room, and walked into her room. Seeing the succubus sleeping Tamsin took off her shoes and crept over to the other side of the bed and quietly snuck into the bed and wrapped her arms around Bo's waist. While she did that she started to kiss Bo's neck leaving kisses all along her neck, while inhaling Bo's scent "Mhmmm "moaned Bo as she inhaled Tamsins sent and turning around to face her. "Tamsin you back she said placing a hand on the Valkyrie's cheek and passionately stroked it as Tamsin leaned her head into the touch.

"Feed Bo, Kenzi told me you haven't fed since I head you last and that your dying now feed please" she begged while kissing her passionately on the mouth.

As Bo returned the kiss with equal passion her succubus nature kicked in and her normal chocolate eyes morphed into deep electric blue . She started to suck chi from Tamsin in huge quantity's as she had been starving for a while as her hands started to wonder. She broke the kiss and said "Clothes off now" in a seductive voice that made Tamsin even more wet for the gorgeous woman laying next to her. As the clothes went flying mouths once again joined each other as hand went exploring and they made love to each for the next 4 hours.

**4 hours latter**

As the sweat glistened on there naked bodies. Bo had her head resting on Tamsin chest as Tamsin traced patterns on Bo's naked back.

"Tamsin please tell me this wasn't a one time feed." asked a worried Bo

Tamsin stopping her traces of patterns on Bo's naked back looked down at her and leaned down kissed her deeply on the lips as both ladies moaned at the contact Tamsin swiped her tongue asking for permission into bo's mouth. As permission was granted both Bo and Tamsin's tongues started to do battle with each other over who would be more dominate . After many battles and exploring of each others mouths Tamsin broke the kiss.

" Does that give you my answer Bo? If not I can show you how much I love you again by making you cum my name again over my hand" said a smirking Tamsin as Bo eyes went Blue just picturing herself doing what Tamsin said.

"Oh I don't know Tamsin you screamed my name pretty Damn loud the last 2 rounds and if I recall were begging for me to stop teasing and just fuck you."

"Well looks like we got a issue here that needs to be solved then SuccuSlut" said Tamsin as she pulls Bo into a deep heated kiss.

**Meanwhile downstairs.**

"TAMSIN, OH TAMSIN YESSSSSSS!"

"God damn it these two are fucking going at it like the fucking energizer bunnies. It's a good thing mama Kenzi brought plenty of ear plugs" she said going back to watching her movie and turning the volume up to max. As she turned the volume up to max the clubhouse door opened up and Acacia step in.

"Where's Tamsin short stack"

To be contained

A/N3: Soo there you have it end of arc one I think, arc two will be with acacia and that I have no clue were that is going to go plus Evony needs Tamsins help and what about the god old doctor? And the Kenzi/vex/mark love triangle find out next time fyi it might be a couple days before I post as my muse needs to rest and I need to think of the outline going forward. Trust me though bo and Tamsin are no were safe as Lauren will be there to try to break them up. Leave a review to tell me if you love it or hate it.


End file.
